When a signal is transmitted from one device to the other device, signal transmission (including power supply) may be performed through a connector.
In this case, when electrical connection is performed through the connector, there are standards in a casing shape and a signal interface including a terminal unit and a fitting structure and electrical and mechanical interfaces of one device and the other device are defined according to the standards.
For example, recently, downsizing of electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a video camera, and a digital camera has progressed and new interfaces that enable high-speed transmission have been standardized. In addition, a shape of a small connector has been standardized to correspond to the downsizing of devices such as a mini-USB and an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) type C, in the individual interface standard (refer to Patent Literature 1).